Blue Snake-Charmer
by Vacrus
Summary: Demons are fickle beings, and always after something. Sometimes it's women, other times it's power, but it's usually just fun. This is not the case with Malacoda, who has been tasked with 'guiding' Rin to Gehanna. Notes: Progress on chapter 5 in at about 90ish%, a month late due to the charybdis that is the second semester. I swear on pain of death to have chapter 5 out soon.
1. Intro

_**Blue Snake-Charmer**_

The brilliant, blue flame bathed the _sceleratis locus solii_ in a light that could only exist in Gehenna, and at the center of this unholy temple, a meeting was held by Satan and the eight demon-princes, whose guest was bound in chains. Once the princes and Satan had taken their seats, Satan spoke, "Shamed one, you may have purpose once again, but I ask you, can you return to Assiah, or have you lost your heart?"

The shamed one stood there, resting his weight on one foot, and began to snicker which became the laughter made only by one who had been driven insane. Once his laughter had died down he spoke in a muted voice, his thin lips retaining a smirk, "yea, no problem, whad'ja want me to do?"

Satan smiled and his voice took on a much more casual tone, "That's good to hear, coming from you… Your youngest brother is an interesting case, and I would like you to keep an eye on him. Help guide him onto a path that is more favorable to us, can you handle that?"

The shamed one's sneer returned as he said, "I don't see any problems with it, besides, what is so special about him that you'd want someone like _me _to look after him?"

A demon dressed in pink piped up, "He is training to become an exorcist, which left unsupervised could be a problem and I as the director cannot be in his class all the time, and he is already almost strong enough to kill Amaimon, which in itself isn't impressive… except he managed to do so quite quickly."

The shamed one lolled his head to face this new speaker. "Oh, you're still alive Mephisto, good to know." he said with abounding sarcasm.

Mephisto smiled and went on, "To be brief, Father wants me to enroll you at True-Cross academy, and have you keep an eye on him."

The shamed one only smiled and replied, "Is that all I'm good for? Spying on some high school brat?"

Mephisto grinned, "Indeed, but there are benefits! I will give you 2,000 yen a month!"

The shamed gave a look of confusion for a moment, "Is that a lot?"

Mephisto smiled thinly and said in drawn out letters, "Yes, _of course _it is, older brother, why would I lie to you?"

"Fine, I'll do it, besides, what choices do I have?" replied the shamed one.

Satan, returning to the conversation and replied, "None, but this job will take a month or two to get you adjusted to the current human culture and to find a suitable host. However, be grateful, for you may once again be called by your rightful name. Now go, Malacoda, king of serpents, and bring me my youngest child, Rin Okumura!"

**Author's note:** I hoped you found it an enjoyable intro, I am planning on releasing the second segment either sometime this week or next week.


	2. Chapter 1: Malacoda's first class

**Forward 2 months [Cram school classroom]**

Stepping up to the front desk, Yukio said, "Attention everyone, let's begin. First thing, you will be having a new classmate joining you today. His name is Malacoda... There is no last name listed here... anyways, please come in now."

After a moment, the door opened and a pale boy with slightly pointed ears, sharpened canines, and black hair, that hid his left eye from view, entered the room.

Meekly the boy said, "Hi, I'm Malacoda, I'm 15... and I'm sure we will be very productive."

Yukio pointed to the first row and said, "Why don't you sit next to Rin, you might keep him from falling asleep during class."

'_This is going better than I had hoped; now I can cut my time in this world by half.'_ He thought to himself as he walked to the desk and took his seat. Ryuji Suguro, who sat a few rows behind them, felt nauseous like he had when Rin first joined the class.

'_Is he a demon too? He sure looks the part...'_ Ryuji thought to himself, and noticed that Rin had struck up a conversation with Malacoda about something, but he couldn't tell what.

At their desk, Rin asked Malacoda, "You got a hair clip on you by any chance?"

Malacoda shook his head and said, "Sorry, I can bring one tomorrow if you would like... Is it okay if I ask why?"

Smiling Rin said, "I just use it to hold my hair out of my eyes when I have to read."

Malacoda laughed and said, "I had a friend who used to do that, but decided it was too much trouble and had his bangs cut."

Rin grinned sheepishly and said, "Too much work, I'll just deal with it 'til tomorrow."

After a few minutes of nothing, he got curious and decided to scan his schedule, it said they had _Magic Seals and Circles_ first, and a few minutes after homeroom ended, the door opened and a woman with red and blond hair came in looking like she had a hangover. Stepping up to the podium she said, "Today you'll practice trapping demons with your familiars, if you have one summon it now… eh new kid… Malachi, I'm Shura Kirigakure… you got a familiar?"

Malacoda nodded and said, "Yes ma'am, but I don't anything to summon it with and… it's Malacoda." Shura handed him a piece of paper with a circle on it and said, "I don't know what kind of demon you use so you'll have to do the symbols yourself."

Malacoda nodded and bowed in gratitude. Quietly he drew symbols that would summon his familiar. Finishing the circle itself he began to quietly chant his appeal as he cut his hand to allow his blood to mix with the circle. After he had finished the appeal a small flame rose out of the symbols he had made, and he smiled as the flames turned white. After a moment the white flames were eaten away by blue ones causing him to chuckle. Glancing to make sure he wasn't disturbing Rin, he was surprised to see Rin staring at him nervously. "Sorry if I was chanting too loud, I was trying to be quiet." Malacoda said meekly as he suppressed a grin.

Rin nodded quickly and said, "Sorry, I was just a little surprised by the blue fl-" he stopped and leaned back as a cobra slithered out of the blue flame seal, and watched with curiosity as the cobra wound its way up Malacoda's arm and sat around his neck.

He was startled when two other cobras slithered out of the seal, and as the third one emerged the flames vanished. It flared its hood as it looked around, but relaxed as it saw Malacoda and made its way up his arm like the others and sat on his shoulder. "So Malacoda, where'd you learn 'bout that kind of demon?" Rin asked nervously.

Malacoda looked at Rin and said with a smile, "My family's used snakes as familiars since it was just a small clan."

Although he felt unsatisfied with the answer and felt it was probably a lie, Rin decided to drop the subject. Ryuji however didn't, as he sauntered up to their desk and said, "What the hell was that? You looked more like a demon that Rin, and he's the son of Satan!"

Malacoda grinned widely and said, "I was told there was a half demon here, but I assumed it was you. I'm sorry for the confusion."

Ryuji's arm twitched as he started to throw a punch, but before he could, Shura showed up at Malacoda's desk and said, "Stop it ye' brats, you two can settle it during P.E.… Oh and snake-boy, I like your familiars."

Malacoda gave a slight bow and said, "Thank you for the advice, the compliment… and the nickname, if there's time during P.E. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have a fight."

Back in his seat, Ryuji was prepared to kill him, but calmed down so he could reply without shouting. "Okay 'snake boy' why don't you go up to the leaper they use for our training during P.E. Last time, Rin fucked it up and almost got me killed, but you seem to be good with demons so why don't you do it… we got a deal?"

He turned to Ryuji and said, "I accept, hell I'll ride the leaper if you want."

Ryuji waved his hand and said, "Whatever, we'll talk again next period."

"Sounds good…" Malacoda said smirking as he opened his book and began to read, and with the conversation over, the rest of the class passed without incident.

**Author's Note: **This chapter takes place on a Monday. I am worried I've gotten Bon's character wrong, but I don't think it's to bad. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read it and I apologize for my amateur writing.


	3. Chapter 2: His challenge

**Forward one hour (10:00) P.E. arena**

"…Okay, let's have Miwa Konekomaru and Shima Renzo go... and remember, the point of this exercise is team-work!" commanded Tsubaki Kaoru from the control platform that sat atop of the leaper cages.

Down below, on the dusty ground, Miwa and Shima had to help each other stay ahead of the giant frog demon. After only about three minutes they forfeited and returned to the elevated waiting area. Tsubaki began to shout for the next group to go, but was interrupted by an urgent call from 'kitty' and was forced to leave the students on their own. "Don't mess with the leapers while I'm gone." Tsubaki said as he rushed out of the arena.  
>After about five minutes, Ryuji started to get impatient and said, "So are you chickening out or what?"<p>

Malacoda turned to face Ryuji and said, "I'll go whenever you tell me to." and smiled as he hopped onto the dirt floor below. He began to saunter towards the sleeping leaper, which felt his presence and awoke immediately. It prepared to jump, until it saw his eye which burnt a brilliant blue. Its movements stopped and it stood there waiting for a command. Malacoda, never stopping, began to whistle, much to Ryuji's irritation. And by the time he had reached the giant frog-like demon, he was confident that Ryuji was thoroughly surprised, and began to brush the dirt off the leaper's head. The leaper bowed to the comforting touch of the demon-prince. Without drawing the attention of Ryuji or the other speechless onlookers, he whispered, "You are to allow the human to approach you, but once he is- lets say- 5 meters away from you attack him, do you understand?"  
>The reaper nodded, Malacoda turned looking at Ryuji, and said, "You happy now? Can I go or do you want me to ride it?"<p>

Ryuji, looking shocked said, "How did you do that? It was preparing to attack you, but once it saw your face it became passive, how?"

Malacoda shrugged and said, "Dunno. Demons just seem to like me for some reason. Of course, if I figure out why, I could teach you if you'd like." his tone changing to that of slight sarcasm as he continued.

Sliding down the sloped wall, Ryuji said, "Fine, I bet you I can do exactly what you did, and I will do it better than you!" _'He might die, which would make my job easier, but it wouldn't solve anything. I am pretty sure Shura and Yukio are already suspicious of me, and this wouldn't look good...'_ Malacoda thought to himself as he sauntered back to the platform. But then again, while he didn't want to admit it, he had missed the challenges and conversations that he was having now. _'Maybe I could just forget the surveillance and stay in Assiah.'_ and his thoughts began to drift back to the last time he was in Assiah, but quickly stopped. He shook his head clearing the dangerous thoughts that had made him the shamed in the first place. _'Oh it's almost time; Ryuji is almost to the leaper. This will be at least mildly entertaining.'_ He thought excitedly. And as if on queue, the Leaper began to move into an offensive position, and take care of Ryuji for him, but as it lunged to take the kill, Rin jumped down and grabbed Ryuji by the collar of his shirt. The leaper stopped and looked at Malacoda as if waiting for instructions, he walked up to it and said softly to it, "Be more precise, I won't be as forgiving to you next time." He backed up and the leaper gave an almost imperceptible nod of understanding and Malacoda feigned terror as he ran from the passive leaper.

Ryuji, who was still shaking, glared at Malacoda and hissed, "You have to be a demon, why else would it let you approach, but when I tried… it tried to kill me!"

Malacoda smiled and said, "Of course I'm not a demon, that is such a rude thing to say."

Glaring at him, Ryuji said, "I won't forget this."

Looking at his watch he said, "I think we should head to the next class soon if we don't want to be late." and walked away, leaving Ryuji seething with anger.

As he was leaving he heard Rin call his name and turned around. "Hey, Malacoda, after classes are finished meet me outside the old male dormitory."

He nodded and said, "Okay, I think I know where you're talking about, I'll meet you there." and they walked as a group to the next class.


	4. Chapter 3: A less than cordial meeting

**Forward eight hours (6:00) [Old male dorm]**

Outside the four story dormitory, Malacoda waited for Rin and thought as he slumped on the bench, _'I have the same classes as Rin, how the hell did I get here first?'_

After another ten minutes Rin finally showed up. He looked at Malacoda and smiled as he said, "Sorry I'm late, I figured I'd get a few Gori-Gori bars while I was out, you want one?"

"I'm fine you can have it." he replied as he stood up.

"M'kay, well Mephisto told me you'd be staying here so I guess I'll have to show you around... Yuki'll be here sooner or later so if you need his help you can probably find him here." Rin said as he headed for the dorm entrance.

Malacoda nodded and followed Rin as he started to show him around. After learning where his room, the bathroom, and the dining room were, Rin led him to the common room where Ryuji, Shura, and Yukio were sitting. Shura, who was leaning against the wall stood up as Rin took a seat next to Yukio, and all four glared at Malacoda until Shura broke the silence. "Gah! This is so boring" she turned to Yukio and said, "So are we going to just glare at him all night, or are we going to start?"

With a sigh he said, "Okay, let's get this over with." turning to Malacoda he said, "It's obvious you're a demon, Rin and Shura saw your eyes glow with a blue flame when you were summoning your snakes and Ryuji saw you giving orders to the Leaper during P.E., but what we want to know is why you're here."

Malacoda looked at the ground and said grinning, "I apologize for any dishonesty on my part, and while I'd lie and say I wasn't one, it's obvious that doing so wouldn't get me anywhere, so I will just come out and say it. Yes, I am a demon, but I promise you, I only came here to learn."

Ryuji clutched the armrests of his chair as he said, "Bullshit! It's obvious you're here to spy on us, now tell us why."

Malacoda shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm really not sure what you're implying."

"Like hell you don't!" shouted Ryuji, his face red with anger, "Quit playing dumb or I'll beat it out of you!"

Malacoda's smile spread from ear to ear as he said in a mocking tone, "I look forward to it, but I doubt you could hurt me. However, you may have the first throw."

"Your mistake. said Ryuji as he got out of his chair, getting into a fighting stance.

Standing up, he looked at Ryuji and said, "Samael was right, you people are fun…" cocking his head to the side he said, "Is it okay if I get something out of my book bag?"

Ryuji grinned and said, "Whatever idiot, just get it over with."

Malacoda chuckled and said, "I'll just be a second..."

He reached down into his book-bag and seemingly out of nowhere he pulled out a katana with a deep green hilt. "No weapons idiot, hand on hand only." Ryuji said snarling.

He clipped it to his belt and said, "I know, I just like to have a sword on hand."

"Whatever demon, here I come!" Ryuji said as he ran towards the demon.

Malacoda grimaced as he felt Ryuji's fist hit his neck and said, "Neck shots, wow, love those, however I am still standing, feel free to continue, but I will start blocking some of them."

"You're a real asshole you know that right?" Ryuji huffed as he punched Malacoda's chest.

With a forced smile he said, "I've been told that before, yes." and jumped out of the way as Ryuji moved to punch again.

Grinning, he balled his hand into a fist and punched Ryuji on the sternum, knocking the wind out of him. Quickly recovering, Ryuji chuckled and said, "Is that the best you can do? It was weak. This, is how you knock the wind out of someone." as he stomped on Malacoda's foot, distracting him long enough so he could plant his elbow in the demon's chest.

Staggering back coughing, Malacoda nodded and said, "Good job, a few more like that and I'll talk to you some more about my 'motives'."

Yukio leaned in and said, "I think this has gone far enough, can you just tell us?"

Malacoda pouted and said, "Fine, but I'll want a rematch sooner or later."

"Fine by me." Ryuji said as Yukio forced him into his seat.

Yukio returned to his seat and said, "Okay, start from the beginning, why are you here?"

Leaning against the wall, Malacoda said, "Well, I'm no good at summarizing, but basically I've been imprisoned for the last thousand years, and the only reason I was let out was because they needed someone to keep an eye on Rin. I'm not here to kidnap him or whatever you're thinking, I'm just here to watch. That said... I'm already bored with the job so I was wondering... if I could just stay here?"

"Like hell, you demon, no way we'd just let you live!" shouted Ryuji as he stood up from his chair.

"I didn't draw my sword, so I thought it was clear enough that I don't intent to kill you." he replied in a rather bored tone of voice.

"You can't really expect us to trust you after you've done nothing to help yourself, ya' know." said Rin.

"It's not like I'm going to randomly attack students, that's not me, and that would just be boring." he replied with a smirk.

"So your whole argument is based on your boredom?" said Yukio.

Grinning, he replied, "Pretty much, yea, besides, It doesn't hurt to have someone who can put on a good fight on your side ya' know."

Leaning forward, Shura said, "You really don't gain anything from that, what else are you here for?"

Malacoda shrugged and said, "The work is easy, and the food is pretty good here. Oh, and you guys are pretty nice as well... so friends."

Leaning over Yukio's shoulder Shura whispered, "I don't trust him at all, but if we keep an eye on him, he can't really do anything-"

"Oh and I can buy beers for free." he added.

Shura's eyes glazed over and she said excitedly, "Let's keep him!"

Malacoda frowned and said, "I'm not some god damn pet ya' know."

Shura turned to him and hissed, "Shut up, you will be what ever we want you to be!"

Malacoda muttered under his breath, but said, "So I can stay, right?"

Yukio, fearing the wrath of Shura if she lost the chance to get free beer, sighed and said, "Fine, but you are only allowed to go to certain places, or with Rin or me. And you will also have to live in this building."

Malacoda grinned and said, "Sounds fine to me."

Ryuji looked dumbfounded at Yukio and said, "Really? We are just going to trust a demon to live peacefully here?"

Shura crept into his field of view waving here arms and saying, "He will give us free beer!"

Ryuji looked at her coldly and said, "By us, you mean you, great reasoning, besides what else can he do other than get you intoxicated for free?"

Malacoda looked at him and said, "I can cook very well, and do house work, among a number of other things."

Rin raised an eyebrow and asked, "What kinds of foods can you cook?"

He began to list dishes and after about twenty-five, Yukio cut him off letting him know they got the point. And at that Ryuji stormed out, allowing Malacoda to take his seat, accepting the dorm as a new home.

After several minutes of arguing over the arrangements, Shura and Yukio were leaving the room when Shura stopped and grasped the doorway, effectively blocking Yukio's path and she said seriously, "What're you really thinking about all this?"

Yukio frowned and said coldly, "I'd kill the demon, but Rin doesn't seem to mind what he is.."

She shrugged and moved into the hallway as she said, "Well, since he's living here you'll have no problems keeping an eye on him."

He nodded and said, "That will make it easier yes, but it also means he'll be able to hurt Rin that much more easily."

Shura waved goodnight to him as she sauntered down the hall and said, "Okay Yukio, we can discuss this tomorrow, right now I'm gettin' one of the fabled free beers and I'll be off."

He nodded made his way to the room he and Rin shared and was asleep within an hour.


	5. Chapter 4: Quiet Morning, Bitter Night

**Forward fourteen hours (8:00) Malacoda's room [Tuesday]**

"Wake up ye' freak... wait... Why do I have to be in charge of you?" Rin muttered as he nudged Malacoda with his foot.

Malacoda yelped as he rolled off the side of the bed, and asked as he stood up, "What the- Why'd you wake me up?"

Rin yawned and said, "Yuki told me to keep an eye on you and it's time to go..." with another yawn he continued, "And change your uniform, it's all bloody..."

Malacoda nodded, flicked his tail, and asked, "What should I do about the tail, i'm not keeping wrapped around my leg all day, and I can't just let it stay out."

Rin lifted his shirt and showed him the tail wrapped around his torso as he said, "Wrap it 'round your stomach, anything else, or can we leave?"

Malacoda nodded again and began to change into his uniform. As he changed he asked apprehensively, "So... is it okay to call you little brother, or..."

Rin grumbled and shrugged as he looked out the window and said, "I don't care, do what you want, just don't do it in public."

He looked over at Malacoda, but quickly averted his gaze red faced as he saw Malacoda still changing and said, "So... you said you were imprisoned, but you didn't really explain why."

As he buttoned his shirt he said with a distant voice, "A long, long time ago I was... I did some things that father didn't approve of, and... and things went badly for everyone..." with downcast eyes he continued, "I'd prefer not to talk about it, I'm not feeling too great right now."

Rin smirked and said, "Sorry, I didn't know you were such a downer in the mornings. You ready yet?"

Malacoda ignored him, grabbed his book bag off his desk, and they were off. Soon they arrived, and taking his seat, Malacoda noticed the girl with short blond hair sitting next to Rin. Curious, he asked who she was and Rin said, "She's Shiemi, her mom runs the herbal shop here, and she's also a really good medic."

He nodded and began rifling though his book bag before finding his book on seal craft. During their first class, _Magic Seals and Circles_ Rin struggled to pay attention and quickly fell asleep. Malacoda leaned over and gently nudged his shoulder causing him to groan and wake up. "Come on man, I saw you yesterday, when you weren't demoning you were just as bad as me so let me sleep." Rain mumbled as he looked up.

He chuckled and said, "Yea, but I hold on until I know what we're doing, and demoning, is that even a word?"

"I don't know ye' idiot, but ye' can figure it out later, now shut up and pay attention." Shura said as she leaned over their desk.

Ryuji grinned as he sat in his seat and watched the demon, but after a while his attention drifted back to Shura who had returned to the front of the room and was pointing at the board and read, "...seal is designed to force low level demons to obey yer commands, can any of you name it?"

Miwa's hand shot up and he said after being called upon, "Aren't binding seals a couple levels above us?"

She sneered and said, "Yea, but because of an idiot who shall not be named, we will be needing to go faster, got it? Anyways, it comes from Solomon's Grimoires which deal with binding and controlling demons. Rin, which text would ye' find its accompanying verse..."

Her voice trailed off as she saw him snoring contently and said, "Mal, wake him up."

He nodded and began gripped tip of Rin's ear tightly. Rin quickly woke and began tugging on his arm trying to get him to release his ear. "Come on man, let go, that really hurts!" Rin said as he tugged on Malacoda's arm.

He smiled and released his ear and said, "Sorry to wake you, but Shura wants you to answer where the seal came from."

Rin looked at the board and said, "Is it from the Qur'an?"

Shura let out a puff of air and said, "No, it's in the Torah..."

Rin nodded before resting his head on his arms. "Hey Mal, can you take my notes for me?" he asked as he looked over at the demon.

Malacoda grinned and said, "Sure Rin, I'll take your notes, but you'll have to fight to get 'em back."

Rin grunted and said, "You know what I meant."

"Whatever, just pay attention to Shura." he said as he relaxed in his seat and prepared to take a nap.

Rin gave a slight snort and muttered, "You can't tell me what to pay attention when you're asleep yourself! Just wait... I'll show you... if I could just..."

As the class ended, Malacoda packed up his books and as he walked out of the class room Ryuji laughed and said, "Hey idiot, while you were taking a nap, Rin gave you a mustache... and then he fell asleep." Ryuji's face turned to a look of annoyance as he mentioned Rin, who was still slouched over his desk, snoring.

His face turned beet red and he quickly ducked into the unused classroom next to their own. Mumbling to himself, he released his flames and boiled the ink off his skin. When he was satisfied he quickly left the room to catch up to the others. Once he had rejoined the group Ryuji looked at him with both contempt and surprise as he said, "So how'd ya' get rid of the marker so fast?"

"How else? Anyways, it would be great if you'd not make fun of my sleeping habits." Malacoda said with indifference.

"Yea, yea, whatever, wait no. Why should I?" Ryuji said defiantly.

Malacoda put his hands behind his head and said, "Nevermind, I'll talk to you about it later."

Ryuji snorted and mumbled under his breath and the two ignored each other as they entered P.E. Soon they were sitting on the concrete platform when Tsubaki called Ryuji and Malacoda to be the runners. Quickly the two slid down the walls. Tsubaki gave the signal and the two began running and after a minute, Ryuji easily closed the gap that had formed between the demon and himself and said mockingly, "So, how's you're life as a pet?"

He looked over at Ryuji and said with a laugh, "It's great, how's the coop?"

Ryuji looked at him angrily and said as he neared the demon, "Cut it with the rooster jokes or I'll destroy you!"

He grinned and said, "After last night I'd love to see you finish, and we're only about six or seven meters ahead of the leaper at this point, it'll only be going after you... so you might want to speed up." and began running faster, laughing as he distanced himself from both Ryuji and the leaper.

Ryuji looked behind himself and saw the leaper closing in on him. Cursing under his breath he rushed after the demon, and after several minutes was getting annoyed and was startled when Tsubaki blew his whistle calling for the leaper to stop. Looking back he saw Malacoda grinning as he dismounted the leaper. "Oh that is just stupid!" Ryuji shouted to the demon as they walked back to the wall.

Malacoda laughed and said, "Come on, I thought it was pretty funny, and you had no idea."

As he made his way up the ladder Ryuji looked down at the demon and said, "You're a dumbass, and don't you think you can do anything you want, if you try anything like yesterday or I will kill you myself."

Malacoda smiled and said as he branched away, "We'll see."

Malacoda walked to the corner of the platform and lay down to nap. Several minutes later Ryuji quietly approached the demon and began rummaging through the his book-bag when Malacoda opened one eye and glanced at Ryuji. "Watcha' doin'?" He asked tauntingly.

Ryuji glared at him and said, "I was just... looking for a pen."

Malacoda grinned and said, "If you're looking for something to prove your point you won't find it. I told the truth last night."

Ryuji balled his hands into fists and said maliciously, "Whatever demon, I know I'm right and I'l-"

He was cut off by a shout as the Leaper aggressively chased after a girl with small eyebrows. Malacoda propped himself up and asked, "Who's that?"

"That's Izumo Kamiki." Ryuji said in a worried voice.

"m'kay, I was just curious, sorry to bother you." Malacoda said, as he walked to the edge of the platform.

As it passed, he jumped onto its back and eased himself forwards until he could look into its face. He looked it square in the eyes and whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

_"I follow orders. I do as Prince commands."_ the Leaper said in a voice only Malacoda and Rin could here.

Malacoda sighed and whispered, "Just calm down, you're never going to get any of them, you know, so slow down."

The Leaper moaned and began to fall behind allowing Izumo to get to the wall and make her way up. He hopped off the Leaper and made his way up. Miwa, Shiemi, and Shima all rushed up to Izumo and asked if she was okay. She nodded and said haughtily, "Of course I'm fine, and I would've easily gotten to the wall without the idiot's help."

Ryuji hated himself for siding with the demon, but chuckled and said, "You sure? The leaper looked like it was pretty close."

She kicked his shin as she stormed past him and sat on the ground with a very red face. Ryuji was about to taunt her more when a small dog with a bow tied around its neck appeared out of nowhere carrying a ring of keys and a letter in its mouth. The dog walked past him and over to Malacoda only to begin pawing at his leg. Malacoda took the keys and the letter, bowed to the others, and excused himself from the conversation he was having with Shiemi. He walked past Ryuji to the corner and opened the letter as he sat down. He smiled as he read the letter,

_Dear older brother,_

_ Father demands to know your plan, and wants it by tonight. He says he will do worse than before if you don't respond with good news. Anyways, I just thought I would let you know, and he wants you to say hi to Rin for him. One last thing, the keys on the ring will help you move around, the pink one leads to my office, the one with the picture of a door printed on it leads to the cram school hall, the one with the rounded top leads to the Moriyama herbal shop, the one with the flat top leads to your dorm and the one with the pointed top leads to a small store in town, there are some others, but they don't really matter right now so just leave them alone. By the way, you'd better get someone to deliver your letters, I'm not going to personally bring it to you after today._

_P.S. Next time, please do a better job of hiding who you are, you couldn't even hide it for one day. That's just sad._

_Yours truly, Mephisto. _

Lining to border of the page was a series of flowers and other colorful things that further indicated that this was indeed from Mephisto. Standing up, he headed to the door that led to the hallway and picked the pink key from the ring. Opening the door with the key, he stepped into the office and was greeted by Mephisto who spun in his chair and said, "Father is anxious to know what your plan is."

Malacoda took a seat and said, "I'm just distancing myself from you and father so I can blend in better. I'll give you an update every week or so, is that okay?"

Mephisto nodded and said, "It will do, but I'd advise you do a thorough job on your report, lest father become unhappy... You may go now."

He bowed and quickly returned to class where he was greeted by Shiemi who asked, "Is everything okay?"

He nodded and said, "Yea, I just had to see the director about my enrollment."

She smiled and said, "I'm happy to know everything's fine."

He nodded before leaving the conversation, and as he walked away, Malacoda began rereading the letter. He wondering whether Mephisto was testing his self-control by including the key to the city. _'Why would he give me a key to a free hunting ground?.. I'll have to scout it later...'_ he thought with a grin on his face. Feeling sleep creep its way across his mind, he went back to the corner where he had read the letter and slept until the end of the class. That night in the dorm, he reread the letter for the umpteenth time, but still wondered what the other keys were for. _'Sure, I could go look, but I don't know how that will end.'_ he thought to himself, _'and knowing Samael, they either lead to an amusement park or someplace that would lead to certain death.' _As his attention returned to the letter he noticed a shadow cast across the paper and looked behind him to see Rin, who had been reading it. "Hey, how's it going? Read many people mail today?" he asked jokingly.

Rin looked nervous as he took a step back and asked, "You're still working for Satan?"

Malacoda shook his head and said, "Hell no, I made up some BS about needing more distance... but on the bright side, father says hi."

Rin grimaced and said as he sat down, "So he just casually says 'Hi' after possessing Shiro and getting him killed?"

With a frown he said, "I heard about that, must've been pretty gruesome, and Samael said it was the first time you drew the sword."

He nodded sadly and quickly changed the subject while struggling to keep a steady voice, "I am about to start dinner, you wanna help?"

Malacoda grunted as he pushed himself up from the chair and said, "Sure, better than just sitting here all night."

They began walking to the dining hall when Rin asked in a more composed tone, "What're you thinking we should make?"

Malacoda stopped for a moment and said, "Depending on what we've got, maybe some curry or ramen."

After a minute of bickering they reached the dining room and settled on fish curry and rice. Malacoda's tail twitched as he saw Mephisto in the dining room sipping coffee and chatting with Shiemi. He stopped and headed for the two without hiding his tail. Baring his fangs he looked at Mephisto and hissed, "Now's not a good time, and I still have a week don't I?"

Mephisto set his coffee down and said in a sing-song voice, "Hush hush, it has nothing to do with that at all, I just came to see how you were settling in, I meant to come by yesterday, but Amaimon was causing trouble, so there's no need to get defensive."

Malacoda's tail twitched back and forth as he said angrily, "Really, that's all you came for?"

Mephisto smiled and nodded as he said, "Yes big brother, it's just as I said, I only wanted to see how you were doing. You seem fine so I guess I shall take my leave. Oh and Shiemi, say hello to your mother for me, and let her know the herbs she gave me made very good tea." he said drawing attention to Shiemi who was staring at Malacoda's tail.

Mephisto waved and chuckled as he said mockingly, "See you in a week, and good job, you lasted the whole school day today." got up, and sauntered out of the room leaving Malacoda and Rin the responsibility of explaining Malacoda's fang like teeth and tail to Shiemi.

"You're a demon?" stuttered Shiemi as she did her best to shrink away from him.

He looked nervously at Rin for answers and said, "Um, no... well yes, but you see what he meant was..."

"Let's talk about it over food." interjected Rin, trying to change the subject.

Grateful for the diversion, he agreed whole-heatedly. After ten minutes of silent food preparation, Malacoda and Rin brought out four dishes of fish curry and rice. Looking around the room and trying to avoid oncoming questions, Malacoda said, "Where's Yukio? I would have thought he'd be here by now."

Rin shrugged and said, "I don't know, but he should be here soon enough."

"Um... so you're a demon?" Shiemi said nervously as she stared at him.

He sighed and said, "Yes, but I'm not bad, I promise. I'm just here to keep Rin safe."

She nodded with an unsure expression on her face and said, "I guess you can't be too much of a threat if Rin's okay with it... but what're you going to do if the others find out about it?"

He shrugged and took a bite of his rice and said coolly, "I'll have to explain myself, but I trust you not to force me into a situation where I have to."

She nodded, still wary of him, and said, "Okay, and I guess it's kinda nice to get to be with your younger brother for the first time..."

He nodded with out saying anything and the three of them ate in silence until Yukio came in and took a seat next to Rin. Looking at Malacoda's tail and then at Shiemi he said, "Sorry I'm late, Mephisto called a staff meeting, but didn't even turn up. What did I miss?"

Malacoda slumped in his chair and said flatly, "Not much, Mephisto was here chatting with Shiemi, and because of it she knows that I'm a demon."

Yukio started to nod, but stopped halfway through and said, "I guess I missed out on an important conversation, but other than the fact that you're a demon, you haven't actually told us anything about yourself."

Malacoda scratched the back of his head and said, "I didn't? Hm, I thought it came up, but now that I think about it I guess I didn't tell you... well you know about the 8 princes of Gehenna, also known as Baal, right? I know you've met Mephisto, I heard Rin met Astaroth, and you've all met Amaimon... anyways, I'm the king of serpents and I was the first prince, making 9, but I've been exculded for the last millennium because I was imprisoned until about three months ago."

Out of curiosity Shiemi asked, "Why were you in prison?"

Malacoda sighed as he lazily stirred his curry and said, "It's not something I feel like talking about."

After a while, they had all finished and Shiemi said, "You know, Rin and Yuki's birthday was in December, and I was wondering when yours is."

Malacoda leaned back and said with a smile, "I don't even remember, but just put down something for January, it's always been a good month, and it's the first month of the year so it'll be easy for me to remember-"

"_Rin, there is a demon in the dorm!" _Came a voice from the door.

Startled, Malacoda looked towards the door to see who had just talked, and said, "Hey Rin, there's someone else here."

Shiemi looked up and said, "I didn't hear anything."

Rin got up and left the room for a moment. When he came back he was carrying a cat with two tails and said, "This is Kuro, my familiar, you heard him?"

Malacoda nodded and said, "A cat sidhe, I haven't seen one of those in a long time..."

Rin smiled and said, "Once you get to know him, I think you'll really like him." as he put Kuro down.

Kuro trotted over to Malacoda and took a single sniff before saying, _"Rin, he smells weird!"_

Curious, Rin asked, "Really, like what?"

Kuro turned to Rin again and said, _"I don't know, it's just weird."_

Rin looked at Malacoda hoping he might know, but all he did was shrug and say, "Sorry little bro, I won't be of much help unless Kuro can figure out what it is."

Yukio didn't hear him call Rin 'little bro' as he yawned and said looking at his watch, "It is already ten o'clock and you all have a test tomorrow, so go ahead and go to bed. Shiemi, is it okay if I walk home with you, I have a package I need to pick up."

Shiemi nodded as she got up, and as she and Yukio headed for the door, Yukio turned to Malacoda and said, "I need to talk with you when I get back, so wait for me."

In response Malacoda said, "M'kay, I'll be in my room if you can't find me." and he left the room leaving Rin and Kuro alone.

After a moment, Kuro hopped onto the chair next to Rin and said, _"He smells like blood, but I didn't see any on him."_

Rin looked at Kuro and said confidently, "I'm sure it's just leftover from his fight last night." but Kuro shook his head making Rin worry.

Malacoda, standing in the hallway, grimaced as he thought to himself, _'That sidhe could cause trouble later. Gah, I shpuld've just let the guy go...'_

He sighed as he sauntered down the hall thinking about possible excuses. Back his room he began reading manga until he heard his door being opened by Yukio who sat in his desk chair. Yukio frowned and said coldly and without hesitation, "It's clear that you are still working for Satan, and it involves Rin, so what exactly is your purpose in being here?"

Malacoda rolled his head to the side so he could look at Yukio and gave a thin smile as he said, "It has nothing to do with you at all, so stay out of it, or you might get hurt."

Yukio looked down and said, "I need to know."

He huffed and said, "Fine, I'll tell you, but if Rin or the order hear even a single word of it I'll get rid of you and the other students whether they're involved or not."

Yukio's composure faltered and he said, "Just tell me, I won't tell Rin anything."

Malacoda nodded and said, "All I've been asked to do is keep an eye on Rin and train his properly so he can accept his rightful position. So if you like, you could think of me as the oil in the machine of Rin's _very_ near future."

Unsure what he could do, Yukio said, "Please don't hurt Rin."

Malacoda laughed and said, "I wouldn't dream of hurting my little brother, but pesky classmates and teachers are a different story altogether. So rest assured that he will be fine in my hands, and as long as you don't cross me you might even like me, but that's a long ways off. So nighty-night 'Yuki'. I always look forward to your class, but it must tire you out..."

Taking the hint Yukio left the room and made his way to Rin's and his room. Laying on his bed, he thought over what he had learned before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long delay, but the good news is progress should accelerate to a nice one or two chapters a week once I rewrite the next chapter. There is a continuing stream of criticism regarding the character's personalities from my friend who acts as my co-writer (and completely changed Bon's dialog in Ch. 1 [*~*]), but I'm working to keep them as close to original as my stupid brain and my co-writer will allow. I hope you found the chapter interesting and worth the time it took to read. Oh, and there may be a few artifacts from the draft version which I somehow missed during proofing so I apologize for that.


	6. A word from the co-writer

**Note from the co-author.**

Hi, nice to be able to put this out. We've begun reshaping the characters on a basic level, and I wanted to say that the next few chapters will be choppier that the others, that said V has completely changed the way it ends (All of it, 23 freaking chapters, gone, useless! It sucks.) so we're working double time so we can have the next few chapters out by January. Oh, V's asked me to rename the chapters so yay!

Major shout out to **Kirlial**, who really helped. I missed some of the mistakes I was making while fixing V's dialogues but it should be better now. :l


End file.
